


Durch den Kern

by DaintyCrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ein Großer Mann in einer Rüstung. Nimm sie weg und was bist du?“ Wie wurde Tony wirklich von diesen Worten beeinflusst? Hat Steve irgendwelche Bedauern, jetzt wo er den Mann besser kennt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durch den Kern

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through the Core](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169756) by Wolfenwarrior101. 



> Reviews werde ich für Wolfenwarrior übersetzen, und auf Fehler oder Verbesserungsvorschläge darf gerne aufmerksam gemacht werden. Außerdem würde sich Wolfenwarrior über Feedbacks und Tipps freuen, da es sich um ihre erste FF handelt :)

„Großer Mann in einer Rüstung. Nimm das weg, und was bist du?“, sagte er kalt, keine Emotionen fanden seine Stimme.

Tony hatte nur eine Antwort, die Antwort, die er immer jedem gab, der ihn beleidigte. Eine Antwort um die fragenden, kritisierenden Augen der Öffentlichkeit zu beantworten. Niemand außer Pepper, Rhodey und Happy hatte jemals herausgefunden, dass es nur eine Maske war. Eine Maske um den erschrockenen, nervösen Mann im Inneren zu vertuschen. Er hatte nicht vorausgesehen, die Antwort von allen Menschen ausgerechet gegen Captain America verwenden zu müssen. Dieser Mann war zuerst der Held seiner Kindheit und dann die Person, die ihm die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters gestohlen hatte, gewesen. Also vertuschte den Schock und antwortete mit der typischen Stark-Art, die man von ihm kannte. Schloss die echte Antwort, die Wahrheit, weg – versteckte sie hinter den Augen und stellte die Maske, von der niemand wusste, dass sie existierte, auf.

„Genie“  
**Feigling**  
„Milliardär“  
**Selbstsüchtig**  
„Playboy“  
**Flüchtig**  
„Philanthrop“  
**Narzisst**

Die Szene wurde bereits wenige Augenblicke später wieder vergessen, nur um eines Nachmittags im Labor erneut aufzutauchen …

Steve tippte seinen Code für das Labor ein, und überprüfte schnell seine Worte, bevor er eintrat. „Hey Tony, wir haben Pizza bestellt, und sind dabei einen Film zu gucken. Möchtest du mit zu uns kommen?“  
„Sicher … ich habe das Gefühl, dass ist nicht alles, was du sagen wolltest, Capsicle.“ antwortete Tony unbeschwert.  
„Ja … ähm … wegen dieser Sache auf dem Hellicarrier …“, begann er, und sie beide wussten, von welcher Sache er sprach.  
„Was ist es?“, erwiderte Tony plötzlich ernst, sich abwendend von woran auch immer er gearbeitet hatte.  
„Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen … ich habe voreilige Schlüsse gezogen, aus den Informationen, die ich hatte. Ich war nur wirklich frustriert. Im Grunde tut es mir leid, Tony.“  
„Es ist okay Capsicle, ich war eben ein rücksichtsloses Arschloch. Was ist jetzt mit der Pizza?“, antwortete Tony nun grinsend. Und als sie ihren Weg die Treppe hinauf stiegen zu dem Stockwerk, wo der Rest der Gruppe war, fühlten beide, wie sich eine Last von ihren Schultern entfernte.


End file.
